fallen
by aubrey809
Summary: sasuke was the cold blooded demon prince, naruto was the confuzzled fallen angel...SASUNARU R
1. Chapter 1

…FALLEN…

I looked and looked for anything that involved a fallen angel (or atleast a fallen star) theme and I found nothing that I really liked! I got the idea when I was sulking about…well you don't need to know but yet I came up with this story some what….four months ago? I don't remember how long but yeah I hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NARUTO IS THE PROPERTY OF MASHASHI KISHAMOTO…AND SASUKE! **

---

night, day and all the things in between!

monsters, humans and everything else cruel!

but outside of all those that crawl and drag on the earths surface, there is only one pure thing! there had always been only one thing...one being...or maybe it was a fallen star!

the first sight of a angel is at a falling star, if you can find the star then the angel is all yours, that was the rule in the uchiha kingdom.

now, if you found a star it was to be turned into the royal family.

angels were not to be treated equally, they were lower than the demons on the earth in a demons opinion, so the law went.

---

naruto fell to the earth, fire blazing all around him as he silently slept, waiting to collide with the ground beneath.

coming closer to the dead tree's below, he crashed into the earth making a deep void in the crust.

his blond hair was in his face, hiding away his eye's that had yet to open, his soft tan skin with the deep whisker-like scars that were embeded into his cheeks.

taking in his first free breath of air, he opened his eye's, azure blue eye's innocently looking around at his surrounding.

he groaned and rubbed his head.

standing up and whiping the dirt off his white kimono, naruto groaned and looked up at the black night sky.

"great!" he groaned, "just fantastic!"

he sat in his void and stated throwing small pebbles as he searched for the small rock that he had been wearing up in the sky.

"stupid hole!" naruto grummbled, "take one little slip and suddenly you fall out of the sky, what idiot would put a hole in the cload anyway?!"

his sharp eye's caught the small jewel, quickly snatching it up and cleaning it with his kimono.

he held it up, smiling at the glorious blue diamond that hung on the black string, little silver orbs on either side of the diamond.

he undid the string and tied it around his neck, peering down at it happily, it was the only thing that had ever made him glow.

infact he wouldn't have been able to if he hadn't had it, it was the only thing that kept a star lite, and every star had their own jewel, but non of which were identical.

he looked at his dirty self and groaned, "what is this brown stuff, its not a cloud i've ever seen!" he stoped to ponder, "maybe its a polluted one?"

there was a sound from outside the void, snapping his head toward the sound and standing up.

"hello?" naruto called, there was a figure up there alright, he could even see it's gleaming eye's...red...eye's.

naruto quickly ran to the side and tryed climbing the void's walls, getting himself even more dirty.

when he reached the top the mans hand was extended, narutograbbed it and sat infront of him.

he panted and laughed, "th- thanks, wh- where am i? last thing i remember was falling off a cloud and landing on this one!"

the man chuckled, "this isn't a cloud angel!"

naruto looked up at him, the man wasn't a man at all, infact he was a monster.

black eye's without any white in them except for the gleam of the moon, brown messy hair that looked sharp enough to puncture the skin, long canine fanges that went down to his chin and black sharp and long nails.

naruto crossed his legs and held his shoulders nervously, "y- you..." he trailed off.

the man chuckled again, "come angel, we must get you to the kingdon, im in need of money and you should pay well!" the man said as he grabbed naruto and slung him over his shoulder.

naruto kicked and cryed ans screamed but nothing he did would make the man let go of him.

it was the beginning of the end in naruto's opinion.

---

they walked for what seemed like days untill they came to a black castle with crooked black gates that had iron black ivy welded onto them.

naruto shuddered as the man pushed open the gates and began walking towards the castle.

"y- your not going to bring me in there...are you?" naruto asked, digging his nails into the demons back.

the man gave a chuckle, "yes, you are now the property of the uchiha's, you'll be lucky if your given to the mistress, thats all that i can say!"

naruto shuddered, 'why is she the less...cruel?" naruto asked, digging his nails further into the mans back, but the man had leathery skin and no matter how hard he dug the skin did not break.

"i told you that i couldn't say any more!" he barked.

pushing open the black wooden doors that lead into the castle, they entered and the frigid cold air hit naruto.

naruto gave a help as he was thrown onto the cold marble floors.

there were chuckles from all around him, they were all cruel and cold, just like the place he was in.

naruto looked around, demons were all around him, all with things like chickens and even small dragons.

he turned around only to meet the hardened gazes of three men and the soft gaze of a woman.

they all looked normal t him, except for the fact that they all had red ayaes and fangs, long, sharp and black nails that curled at the end.

they were all clothed in red and black except for one that was black and dark blue instead.

he seemed strange, instead of long black hair like the rest, he had long bangs and his hair stuck in the back.

naruto shuddered and looked back at the man that had threw him onto the ground.

"wh- why's it s- so cold?" naruto asked.

the man glared down at him, "silence!"

naruto tensed and droped his head as he crossed his legs and held his shoulders.

"he's lippy ut obey's well!" a strong cold voice said behind him.

"but its out of fear, not from being trained!" came a soothing womans voice.

"he was a fallen, my lords and lady." the man siad as he took a bow, "he has yet to be trained, i brought him to you the moment i found him!"

there were foot steps coming closer, naruto lifted his head to look at the figure.

it was the woman and the boy in dark blue.

"he's very curious!" the boy stated coldly.

"he's beautiful and can easily be broken of that!" she smiled down at him.

"he's dirty too, what if he has somthing contagious?" he asked.

"fallen angels dont have anything like that!" she said.

"i dont like stars!" he said.

"yes well, you have so little companion ship, so he's yours!" she said.

naruto tensed, the man had said that he would be lucky if he got her!

"i don't need a pet, you can have him!"

"i have far enough, along with your brother and father, you have one and she only brings you your meals!" she argued.

he sighed, "fine!"

naruto blinked, "u- uh..."

the boy glared, "shut up!"

naruto looked down at his lap.

"five hundred ruby's, no more!" he growled.

"but young lord, he's worth atleast eleven hundred, after all he ju-"

"five hundred, no more!" he growled and threw a bag at the man, which he caught.

"fine!" he grwled like a dog and let through the doors.

there was a hand on naruto's shoulder, naruto dropped his head untill his chin was digging into his chest, he didn't want to be touched, it burned to be touched.

"child, whats your name?" the soft voice asked.

"uzumaki naruto!" naruto stated, his muscles slowely untightening.

"sasuke, take your pet to your room,please!" she hummed.

"fine!"

naruto was yanked up by his arm and dragged down the hall.

beging dragged wasn't that bad, it didn't hurt as much as heing thrown over someone's shoulder did! the skin on his heals was already torn off leaving blood marks on the black marble but atleast someones shoulder wasn't painfully stabbing you in the gut and making it hard to breath.

finally they came to a door, naruto let out a happy sigh and finally got a chance to stand up, taking a quick glance at his bloody heals,it was gross, the skin was off and blood poured out.

the doors to the room opened, dark blue walls that seemed almosy black, black bed with dark blue canopy, chairs in the corner of the room were blue.

black wooden dresser and desk was thrown in another corner.

the blinds were drawn, making it to dark to see without squinting.

naruto was thrown onto the bed, which was surprisingly soft, and was pinned there.

the other boys red eye's seemed to be illuminating in the dark, he smirked.

"so star, what exactly can you do?" he asked in a whisper.

naruto remained quiet, he wanted the other boy to get off him.

the other boy grabbed naruto's chin and raised his head to better look at the jewel around his neck.

the black choker looked good on him,it gave naruto the 'sexy maid' feel.

he removed himself from naruto and walked over to the desk, began scawling nothings onto a paper, leaving naruto all alone to watch and weep his misfortune.

---

sasuke smirked at the things he had written on the paper, or rather drawn.

naruto, like the rest of his "pet's" was to wear a uniform. hinata's uniform was a black skirt with a black bouse and a white tie with black boots. naruto however was a difficult one.

but finally deciding on a black baggy lond sleeved shirt and baggy black pants with black boots.

it would make him look free but he would replace that choker with a dog collar, but then again the choker was cute on him.

sasuke turned his head to gaze at the sleeping heap of white and tan that was the sleeping boy on his bed.

he grunted, "stupid, i better not catch anything!"

as a reply, naruto shifted and gave a tired moan.

it was cute, even though sasuke never EVER used the word cute, it really was!

Okay so im dead sure that this chapter wasn't short…because it took up four pages on my Microsoft word! XD I didn't even know I was able to write that much but I guess even the hopeless ones have their days! Thanks and please review… XD


	2. Chapter 2

**...FALLEN...**

**hello people, whats up? not counting the sky, ceiling and my brain! chapter two is here and its dangerous... anyway just wanted to thank you all for your awesome comments and to answer one! okay yes i know angels are supposed to have some awesome great power and i promise that naruto will have one...i just need to figure out what it'll be first! awe well it'll probably pop into my head sooner or later! so please r&r, n.n thnx!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NARUTO IS PROPERTY OF MASHASHI KISHAMOTO!**

**whoo-blah!**

_naruto sat on the cloud's edge, his feathery wings carefully tucked and his finger nails dug into the fluffy white. he gazed at the green world below him, the cows grazed happily in the feilds, the trees were pink from the blooming sakura blossems. life jumped to the heavens. naruto dug his cheek into his shoulder and smiled. "they're so cute!" he giggled, "like wingless angels, except smaller." the people were beautiful, along with evrything they created. naruto sat on that very edge day after day, everyday the earth changed. the green grass died and turned black from years of baking in the sun, trees cut down and cows falling down on their side's as they give up and die. day after day naruto still comes and watches in horror, the wingless angels change, teeth stretch and sharped, nails turn black and razor sharp, their whole being transforms into monsters. the sun birns out and the moon turns blood red, blood red just like the monsters eye's. day afterday naruto looks down in complete horror and weeps, the once cute life that was had turned into a barren wasteland._

_he layed down in the clouds and let the angels fix him, erase his mind off all he had seen, all that had sent him to tears. "m- monsters! there all-" he drifted off as the mind sweep began , his eye's closed to leave all the years of earthly pain behind._

naruto furrowed his eyebrows, the sound of metal on metal rang through the room. he opened his eye's and looked over his shoulder, sasuke stood there sharpening a weird looking weapon. it was midnight black, its hilt moved as the thorns around them constricted and released, the black iron dragon on it flicked its tongue and shook its head. naruto shuddered, it was a very weird knive, nothing like they had in heaven, always silver and flawless. sasuke walked over to him and ran his hand through naruto's hair. he flinched, the black nails were digging into his scalp!

"hinata!" he called. a young girl ran into the room, she had the face of an angel.

"y- yes?" she asked.

"hold him down!"

a wave of panic spread through naruto, just realizing that she didn't have any wings. were they going to take his away? the only thing beside his jewel that he had left of home! naruto crawled away before being yanked back. hinata held him down so that he couldn't struggle, and then naruto felt the horrible weight of sasuke on him.

"angel, try to relax!" he purred into naruto's ears.

naruto struggled more, then it came. a wave of pain spread through him as sasuke began hacking away at his wing. naruto screamed out, the pain was horrible. another blow from the knive came and naruto screamed again. tears poured from his eye's as sasuke kept hacking. naruto couldn't struggle anymore, it hurt too mush to struggle, it hurt too much to even cry. naruto's tears fell onto the black bed sheets, the tear settled on it for a moment befor burning through and leaving a horrible burnt smell. sasuke hacked more and harder untill his left wing was totally off and thrown off the bed. naruto screamed louder, his wing! its gone, gone forever and never coming back.

"NO STOP!" naruto cryed and struggled enoguh that hinata fell onto the floor and sasuke fell off him, he stummbled to run to the door. he shook the knob but it was locked, he looked back to his wing, the white feathers were crimson from the blood splatter, sasuke was covered in blood along with the dragon knive. hinata was totally clean but shaking.

sasuke stomped over to him, pinned him there and glared, "angel get back onto the bed!" he yelled.

naruto flinched but glared back, "NO!" he swung his hand out, it scratched sasuke across the cheek. he stummbled backwards holding ontohis cheek in pain as he screamed out. the cut was steaming, like it was burning his flesh. sasuke fell onto the floor and curled up as he screamed out more. naruto walked towards him slowely, he had riped away one of his wings but...

sasuke looked up as naruto gathered him in his arms. he still shook from the cut, but let naruto hug him. naruto's eyes began to wet again, this little boy atleast one year younger than himself was hurt. he couldnt stand watching people be hurt, monster or angel!

---

naruto layed on the bed face down, ready for the pain. he looked like a abused angel with one wing! he was ruined behond repare now and the only way to fix it was to rid himself of the other wing as well. he felt sasuke's weight on him again, the cold metal touched his wing for a moment. it disappeared befor sinking deep into it again. naruto stiffled a cry, the tears refused to be kept though. the hacks continued and naruto screamed untill the job was done and he was totally wingless. naruto clenched his teeth and tore at the black blankets as he tryed to suffocate a scream of pain. the smell of burning was heavy from his tears burning the blankets.

naruto let himself be gathered as sasuke held him in his arms to bandage. the coldness of the monstrous prince returned, he tied the bandage tightly around naruto and then pushed him onto the bed. naruto layed there weeping still from the pain.

the cut on sasuke's cheek had already started to dissappear, there wasn't going to be even a scar to prove what happened by time it was completely healed. he paced infront of the bed acouple times bfor stoping and crawling ontop of naruto. the monstrous prince seemed almost relaxing, the weight on naruto's lap and his new found tiredness made im drift away, leaving sasuke all alone.

---

sasuke smiled and leaned down, grabbed naruto's chin and raised his head. there were blood splatter all on it along with streaks of painful tears. his carmel skin was so perfect and flawless. even the whisker scars on his cheeks seemed to add to the angelic features. sasuke smiled and leaned down. kissing the rost lips befor totally collapsing ontop of him and wrapping his arms around the bloody angel. sasuke remembered when he had drempt about having wings. he would fly and fel free, but they would always end up breaking and he would fall to his death. even for a immortal monster, he was still afraid of death!

**okay yeah it was short, but i really had no idea what to write! yayz my birthdays coming up, december 2nd! the end of the world as we know it! well please leave some reviews! thnx! n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**...FALLEN...**

**DISCLAIMER, NARUTO IS PROPERTY OF MASHASHI KISHAMOTO**

**A/N:i am now officially 14...joy! no really im happy....just i dont really know exactly what happy is so your just have to go with it for a while before i get the whole thing down! anyway onto the story, thanks for all who like it!**

_sasuke flew. his feathery, black wings didn't break. it was completely glorious, he relaxed and began to just sleep while his wings ran through the clouds. his neck hurt though, he opened his eyes in irratation to find a rope around his neck, a noose! he tryed and tryed to take it off but it was as heavy as lead in his fingers. the rope was tugged and his neck jerked, he was being pulled down, pain errupted in his black wings. he glanced over to see that they were being bound by weightless black iron wires and pulled also while being shot at. he tryed to rip the wires off but it just cut his hands. in all of sasuke's panic he wasn't able to notice the angels reaching out for him in the clouds, even if he had noticed they would be no help though! he would only drag them down with him, but there was a special face among the angels. one with blond hair and tan skin, azure eye's, whisker-like scares on his cheeks. looking so curious and innocent. he thrusted out a small delicate hand, kneeling over the cloud as much as he could without falling off, just to reach sasuke. sasuke thrusted out his hand and tryed to grasp the delicate hand, but he was growing further and further away. sasuke's finger brushed against the hand and tryed to grab onto it. the blond leaned further over the edge untill he had slipped his hand into sasuke's. as the two fought to stay in the sky, the demons fought to keep sasuke earth-bound. tears rolled down the angels faces as they watched the blond fight for the black angel and then they helped pull him up. the angels fell backwards onto the cloud while the blond continued to keep his hold. there was another jerk and sasuke winced as his wings suddenly felt like they were going to be pulled from his back, the blond fell from the edge and they both plummeted to their demise!_

---

sasuke shifted awake, he could tell that there was light in the room through his eyelids. somthing was slightly...uncomfortable! he opened his eye's to find no naruto. his bloody wings were gone, hinata probably took then to be plucked. sasuke sat up, his curtains were open, letting in what little light the ground lamps provided. it hadn't been sunny in thousands of years, but the sun had died out so what would you expect? sasuke sat up and looked around the room, the little blond angel was nowhere to be seen, which slightly worried sasuke for some weird reason. the raven shifted off the bed and walked out into the hall, closing the door behind him. the click that the door made echoed in the silent hallway, it couldn't have been that early. could it? sasuke walked down the hall untill he came to itachi's room, giggling came from inside, god only knew what he was doing.

"itachi?" sasuke said against the door, suddenly the giggling stopped.

"what do you want little brother?"

"have you seen my pet around?"

the door opened to reveal a half naked itachi and a blond angel sitting in his bed. sasuke sighed, deidara ofcourse, who else could make such an annoying giggling noise?

"you lost him?" itachi asked glaring down at sasuke.

sasuke was used to the glares, everyone glared in his family even for the most stupid reason! "i didn't loose him! i woke up and he wasn't there!" sasuke said, glaring back.

itachi shrugged, "mother was in your room awhile ago, maybe he's with her!" itachi turned and smirked at the blond angel, "go ask mother, and dont bother me!"

itachi slammed the door into sasuke's face, well atleast he was in a good mood. the raven turned around and began his way to him mothers room, it was stupid of him not to think of asking her first. she always did have a soft spot for little angels.

sasuke loked down at his feet, he could remember when he had told her about his flying dreams. she hadn't looked at him the same way ever again! she looked at itachi with such a serious and cold stare, just like everyone else but she always looked at him with a smile and a soft expression. it made no sense, he wasn't an angel, not even close! bu sasuke was her favorite out of all her children, even sasuke knew that! while the family loved red, he had loved blue. the family used angelical murdering daggers, he used sappire dragon daggers. he was diffrent from everyone else, it was obvious, but he was nothing like an angel!

sasuke found himself infront of his mothers door, the magical red wood from when humans were humans was beautiful, the old swirls and windins entranced him. the red human wood was moor beautiful than the black demon wood, it was black as coal and you couldn't see and flaws in it, which made it ugly and boring. sasuke knocked, he waited a second or two before a beautiful angel opened the door. she was pale like a human with big eyes and blond hair that was tied in a bun. sasuke walked past her and sat on his mothers bed, she was sitting next to the giant bath with naruto sitting oposite of her.

"sasuke!" she smiled and motioned with her finger to come sit with them.

sasuke obeyed and sat inbetween them, the edge of the bath was all stone about five inches high. the bath itself was a miniture pond, it had a fountain in the corner where it was hidden under rocks and surrounded by green plants, the water was crystal clear with red petals floating on it. it smelt like flowers in his mothers room, ofcourse flowers had gone extict like plants. the plants in the room were saved in a human freezer along with the petals, the water? with much purification the water had been completely cleaned and had no pollutants which was why it was so clear.

"sasuke, you took the wings off all by yourself?" she asked, the caring smile still on her face, "i would have helped you, or your brother!"

sasuke snorted and crossed his arms, "i wanted to do it on my own!"

"how was your sleep?"

sasuke's heart re-died for a moment, how was it that he felt sadness when his heart was as black and broken as everyone else's...or maybe it was worse! "usual!"

"same dream?" she asked, touching her son's face with the flat of her knuckles.

"diffrent." sasuke said looking away from his mother and down at his lap, he was the only one and it was painful.

"what about?" she asked.

"i was being pulled down and shot at this time..." sasuke trailed off, not wanting to talk about how the angels had tryed to help him, or how naruto had been a angel that risked heaven for him.

he looked up into his mothers face, she was sadly smiling and had began rubbing sasuke's cheek with her thumb.

"im sorry!" she whispered, "who was pulling you down?"

sasuke shifted his eyes to his lap again, "i...didn't see their faces!" it was basically true, he had been too distracted by naruto's!

the other angels in the room came over and sat around their feet. sasuke looked at them, they were all woman not counting the few girl children that hadn't become breasted yet. but they all held one thing in common, they were all a pale human color, wide eyed, smiling and all very much innocent! it was the best quality of angels, they were all innocent. altleast his mothers were!

"mother itachi is taking his angel to bed again!" sasuke suddenly said, sickened by the fact that a angel hadn't been innocent.

"its none of our business!" she said, her voice was always soft when she was speaking to him, it made him feel alone and special at the same time.

"but...i don't like..."he strailed off again, "angels are supposed to be innocent and vulnrable!"

"they are vulnrable, thats why people take advantage of them!" she said and grabbed sasuke's hand, giving it a reasuring squeeze.

sasuke sighed and turned his head to look at naruto, who had been playing with his thumbs. innocently having a thumb war with himself and sticking the end of his tongue out of the side of his mouth. sasuke stood up.

"goodbye mother, im going to retreat right now!" sasuke said and grabbed naruto's wrist, "i'll see you at dinner?"

she nodded and smiled, standing to give his a kiss on the forehead. "by the way, make sure naruto doesn't loose that jewel!"

sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, "why?"

she looked down at her angels who all had their jewels around their necks, "angels are alot like candles! in the light they look dim, small and harmless, not powerful at all!" she stoped for a moment before continuing, "but in the dark, a candle glows so intensly! angels aren't as harmless as demons seem to think thats why we rip off their wings and take away their jewels! they have powers that can take away our very existance!"

sasuke furrow deepened, "but if they are so strong...why would you let them keep their jewels?"

she smiled and shook her head, "i'll tell you later!" she kissed him on the forehead, "its too early to explain, i will see you at dinner my darling angel!"

sasuke flinched at the old nickname, "mother, i am not an angel!" he said tightening his grip on naruto's wrist but not hurting him, "goodbye mother!"

he walked to the door, ignoring his mothers soft 'i love you' and leaving as if he hadn't heard it. he loved his mother, it was weird for a demon to use the word love, no one loved anyone except themselves. sasuke sighed and looked down at his feet as he walked, love was somthing totally alien to demons. so why did sasuke feel like he knew the feeling of love? his mother loved him and his dreams, she also obviously adored naruto. ofcourse sasuke adored him more!

---

naruto looked at his wrist that was in the hold of sasuke, what the mistress had said confussed him, why had she talked to him about his jewel?

_don't ever loose it! if anyone try's to take it away fight, you and sasuke both need it! _she had said, _when or if you ever fall inlove with sasuke and when or if sasuke ever loves you back you must come to me for directions!_

naruto wrinkled his nose, "she was talking about sharing, maybe?" he whispered to himself. but it was impossible, only angels knew about that it was impossible for anyone else to know about it! naruto looked up at sasuke and smiled, it might be easy to love him. but there was a huge problem between them! demons didn't _love _angels! they only used them, angels were tools, nothing more!

**okay thats it, sorry this was kinda just...well it wasn't that big and was kinda boring so review if you feel like it! i don't really like this chapter, i might re-do it some time in the future! anyway christmas is coming up so i probably would be writing for a while, oh well! bye!**


End file.
